1952
.]] is introduced in ''Gladstone's Terrible Secret.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 13 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (re-issue) *June 26 - The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men Shorts *January 4 -'' Father's Lion'' *January 8 -'' Donald Applecore'' *February 8 -'' Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' *February 19 - Hello Aloha *March 21 - Two Chips and a Miss *April 4 - Man's Best Friend *April 25 - Let's Stick Together *May 16 - Two-Gun Goofy *June 6 - Susie the Little Blue Coupe *June 27 - Teachers are People *July 18 - Uncle Donald's Ants *August 8 -''The Little House'' *September 19 - Pluto's Party *October 10 - Trick or Treat *October 31 - Two Weeks Vacation *November 21 - Pluto's Christmas Tree *December 12 - How to Be a Detective People Births *January 6 - Armelia McQueen (actress) *January 19 - Beau Weaver (voice actor and narrator) *January 25 - Shigeru Ushiyama (Japanese actor and voice actor) *February 8 - Daisuke Gōri (Japanese voice actor, narrator and actor) *February 14 - Anton Lesser (actor) *March 11 - Douglas Adams (writer, humorist and dramatist) *April 15 - Glenn Shadix (actor and voice actor); Sam McMurray (actor and voice actor) *April 16 - Billy West (voice actor, singer, comedian, musician, songwriter, radio personality) *April 17 - Joe Alaskey (stand-up comedian, actor, voice artist and comedian) *May 2 - Christine Baranski (actress) *May 6 - Fred Newman (voice actor and sound effects artist) *May 15 - Chazz Palminteri (actor and writer) *May 20 - Sherry Lynn (voice actress) *June - Miguel Ángel Jenner (Spanish dub actor) *June 7 - Liam Neeson (actor) *June 18 - Carol Kane (actress); Miriam Flynn (actress) *June 20 - John Goodman (actor) *June 22 - Graham Greene (actor) *July 1 - Brian George (actor and voice actor); Dan Aykroyd (actor and comedian) *July 14 - Jerry Houser (character actor and voice actor) *July 15 - Terry O'Quinn (actor) *July 17 - David Hasselhoff (actor, singer and businessman) *August 18 - Patrick Swayze (actor and singer) *August 19 - Jonathan Frakes (actor, author, and director) *August 20 - Dan Haskett (veteran animator) *August 26 - Michael Jeter (actor) *September 8 - David R. Ellis (director and stuntman) *September 27 - Deanna Oliver (voice actress and writer) *October 4 - Ray Harris (animator and illustrator) *October 9 - Sharon Osbourne (actress, TV host, author) *October 22 - Jeff Goldblum (actor) *October 28 - Annie Potts (actress) *November 3 - Roseanne Barr (actress) *November 3 - Jim Cummings (voice actor) *November 4 - Michael Shea (former child actor) *November 8 - Alfre Woodard (actress) *November 13 - Art Malik (actor) *November 14 - Bill Farmer (voice actor); Maggie Roswell (voice actress) *November 15 - Randy Savage *November 30 - Mandy Patinkin (actor, singer, voice artist) *December 9 - Michael Dorn (actor and voice artist) *December 15 - Julie Taymor (director) *December 19 - Linda Woolverton (screenwriter, author, and playwright) *December 20 - Jenny Agutter (English actress) *December 25 - David Hasselhoff Deaths *October 26 - Hattie McDaniel (actress) *November 23 - Fred Moore (artist and character animator) Character debuts *March 21 - Clarice *May - Gyro Gearloose 1952